


Let It Snow

by laira348



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Rumbelle Secret Santa, Rumbelle Secret Santa 2015, cursed rumbelle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 22:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5472941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laira348/pseuds/laira348
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In cursed Storybrooke Mr.Gold and Miss French get snowed in together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a RSS gift for highfunctioningsocio. My prompt was blizzard snow in and cluddles. It was great being your santa! I hope you like it!

Gold was driving around the woods in his cadillac in hopes of clearing his mind. Storybrooke was a boring town that never changed, which may have seemed nice in the beginning, but it was a nuisance after all these years. Everyday seemed exactly like the day before.

Every morning as he was opening his shop the librarian passed him by, offering him a smile before she went on her merry way. He never spoke to her - he had a nice collection of books at home so he never needed to borrow new ones from the public library - other than a quick chat when he came to collect the rent, which, unlike others, she never complained about. She wasn't afraid of him, but that was the warmest thing that might be said about their relationship. Because there wasn't one.

So Gold should do his best to forget whatever silly crush he thought he had on her. It was ridiculous to like someone he never truly spoke to such much. But unfortunately, forgetting was easier said than done.

He was always alone, as long as he could remember, so of course he fell for the only person who smiled at him. She was pretty - beautiful, really – and smart - probably the smartest person in Storybrooke, including him - and kind - and no one was ever kind to him before. But what did it matter if she could never return his feelings? Alas, his heart didn't seem to care.

But that wasn't why he was driving in the snow in the middle of December in Maine. No, he was distressed because his crush was no longer a secret.

Mr. Gold was a private man. He never intended for anyone to find out – most importantly Miss French. It wasn’t her, thank god, but it was the mayor, which wasn’t much better.

She came to his shop today, taunting him. The game of power they played was getting a little out of hand, he had to admit. He prided himself on not having any weaknesses, even though he was terribly lonely, but he couldn’t help falling for Isabel French. And now the mayor found out about his only weakness and was ready to exploit it.

So here he was. Being the mayor's lackey - something he always managed to avoid - because she suddenly had power over him. He was not a stranger to blackmail - many had tried, but they all failed. But he didn’t have another choice, he had to do as she said because he can't let Miss French find out about his silly infatuation with her. Surely then her kind smiles out of pity would stop and she would stay away from him just like everyone else did. He wasn't sure he'd be able to survive that.

So he drove away, as close to the town line as he ever dared, wishing to leave but never having enough courage to do it.

The snow was falling and Gold realized he should probably get back home before something happens. So he turned the car around, fully intending to go home and get drunk, hoping alcohol might solve his problems. But halfway home he saw a car on the side of the road and someone standing next to it. Despite his better judgment he stopped the car and got out.

"Do you need any help?" he called and the figure turned around. Oh. Speak of the devil.

"Mr. Gold!" Miss French smiled and oh, how could he ever think he’d survive without her smile? "Thank god! My car broke down - probably because all the snow and there's no signal. I was getting worried no one will ever drive by!"

He smiled back, unable to resist her charm. "You're lucky. I don't normally drive here. Come on, get in, I’ll take you home."

"Thank you."

"Well, I wouldn't want you to freeze out there. That would be a pity."

She chuckled, sitting in the passenger seat.

He shouldn’t be so excited to have her near. She was a kind woman who had no business interacting with the town monster. She would hate him if she knew. He stared at the road gloomily.

"Are you alright?" she asked. As if she cared what happens to him. No, surely it must all be pity.

"I'm fine, Miss French. Just a little tired."

"A rough day?"

"Indeed."

"You know," she suggested. "Sometimes it helps to confide in someone."

"I doubt you want to hear about my problems," he dismissed. She just pitied him.

"It's okay if you don't want to talk about it. But if you ever do, I'm here."

"That's very kind of you, Miss French," he nodded. Not that he would ever take up on her offer. She didn’t really mean it; she was being her normal kind cheerful self. And she can’t know how he feels about her.

It was snowing more and more, the wind blowing the snow in all directions and it was getting harder to see. The weather looked like it could develop into a blizzard anytime now.

"If it will keep snowing at this rate we will never get to town," she said, looking out of the window with worry.

"I have an idea," he suggested timidly. "I have a cabin nearby."

As soon as the words were out of his mouth he wished he could take them back. The last thing anyone would want is to be with him in a secluded location. To his surprise and relief Miss French didn't appear horrified.

"Oh! That would be perfect! If it's not too much of a bother."

Was she just saying that to be polite or did she honestly think he'd leave her in a blizzard? Did she think so little of him, or even worse, of herself? Neither of the thoughts were pleasant, so he immediately assured her.

"Of course it isn't."

He drove in snail pace - he could barely see the road now – and they didn't speak.

"So," Belle broke the silence eventually. "You have a cabin in the woods. Should I be worried that's where you hide the bodies?"

"What?" he shrieked.

"It was just a quip," she explained with a wry smile. "Although your reaction does make me wonder."

"Miss French, I assure you, there are no bodies hidden on my property. And even if there were, you wouldn't be joining the pile."

"Pile? Wow, Gold, you don't do things halfway, do you?"

"What would be the point of that?"

She laughed and he did his best to hide his pleased smile. Who would've thought the two of them share the same kind of humor? As if he needed more reasons to love her.

"I'm honored I won't be joining your hypothetical pile of bodies, though. How very nice of you to spare me."

He smirked. "Anytime."

Finally he took a right turn and parked in front of the cabin.

"Alright, we're here. We just have to get out of the car."

“I knew there was a catch,” she grimaced and then added quietly to herself. “Do the brave thing.”

Gold got out of the car and limped to her side. She was already standing outside, and as soon as he was close enough to touch she grabbed his hand. Together they slowly reached their destination and entered the cabin.

It was only then that he realized an error in his plan. They were safe from the snow here, but they were also trapped. Together.

This was like his most treasured dream and his most horrifying nightmare coming true all at once.

“Okay…I guess the worst is behind us, isn’t it?” he muttered nervously.

She smiled and he was once again dumbstruck by her willingness to smile at the town monster. Wasn’t she bothered by being snowed in with him?

Suddenly, he was the one who was completely terrified by the fact so he quickly found a reason to flee.

"There should be some firewood somewhere. I’ll go look for it. Would you put the kettle on for tea, please?"

She nodded and he left as fast as he could without running. When he was out of her eyeshot he slowed down and went straight for the firewood. Despite what he said, he knew exactly where it was. He sat there for a while, pondering on his situation.

He was in love with Isabel French. And he was snowed in with her while there was a blizzard raging outside, with no idea how long till it’s safe to leave.

He was so screwed.

He couldn’t risk her finding out – he was willing to let the mayor have power over him to keep his feelings a secret. But what was he supposed to do? He never spent such a long time with her. He was often so tongue-tied in her presence that there was no way he could keep himself from saying something he was bound to regret.

Eventually he realized it will get awkward if he doesn’t show up soon so he grabbed a few logs and went back downstairs.

Miss French was there, putting tea on the coffee table, lightly humming a Christmas carol. The sight of her so relaxed filled him with calm. She didn’t mind being here, with him. Surely then it won’t be so bad?

“Oh, you found wood. Great.”

“Yes, there’s lots of it. There should be food in the pantry, too,” he kneeled in front of the fireplace and made fire. “We’re lucky I had Dove stock the place for the winter.”

They sat at the rug in front of the fire in and sipped tea as they waited for the place to warm up enough for them to stop shivering. They didn’t speak, not for a while.

“It’s nice here,” she broke the silence. “Do you come here a lot?”

“Not really. I spend the holidays here, and come here in the summer sometimes.”

“And you’re alone?” she asked, her face full of sympathy. He scoffed.

“Of course I am.”

“Doesn’t that get lonely?”

He looked away from her. He couldn’t keep looking into her beautiful eyes, filled with sadness. He can’t deal with that.

“Maybe,” he shrugged, as if it didn’t matter. As if it didn’t eat up at him every night when he went to bed in his big empty house. Alone, always alone. After all, who would want to spend time with him? With the power-hungry monster he couldn’t remember ever wanting to become?

She put her hand on his shoulder. He froze, not knowing what to do with himself. They touched before, in passing or out of necessity, but never with a purpose, never like he wanted. And now she was comforting him. Why would she want to comfort him?

“You know, you don’t have to hide yourself from everyone.”

But she didn’t understand, did she? She was so nice, so kind. Who would want to take advantage of her? But he was an old bitter monster, hated and feared by everyone in this town. He developed feelings for someone and the first person who found out took advantage of it. So, yes, he needed to hide. She sighed and looked away.

“I know a thing or two about loneliness too, believe it or not.”

He looked at her, truly looked at her. She was watching the fire with her sad eyes. She was lonely? Somehow, it never occurred to him that she could be. She was just so nice he assumed she must have plenty of friends. But now he realized he never really saw her out with someone. She always sat alone whenever he saw her at Granny’s.

He didn’t know how to comfort her, how to comfort anyone, but he had to try. He put an arm around her shoulders, holding her close to him, as close as he would dare. She looked up at him, questions in her blue eyes, but she didn’t pull back.

“It’s cold,” he said as an explanation. It was a blatant lie – the room was warm and cozy by now – and they both knew it. She let out a watery laugh and snuggled close to him.

“Of course it is.”

They sat there for a while, holding each other. He thought of her generous offer to listen if he needed to talk and decide to take her up on it. It should be fine as long as he doesn’t tell her about his unrequited feelings.

"Blackmail."

"Hm?" Isabel looked up, confused.

"I'm being blackmailed. That's why I was out of sorts earlier," he explained.

"Oh. You’re not in danger, are you? If they want money you can take care of it, right?"

"I don't think money is what she's after. I just...I don't want to end up doing her dirty work." He wasn't quite sure why the thought of being powerless bothered him so much, but it did.

"Is telling sheriff a possibility?"

He shook his head no. The sheriff was completely in the mayor's pocket, sadly. And it meant telling another person.

“Would it be bad? If someone found out what she knows?”

“Well, it’s not anything illegal if that’s what you’re asking. I just like my privacy.”

“I’m sorry this is happening to you.”

“It’s fine,” he smiled. “It’s…quite nice to have someone to talk to. That’s more than enough.”

She smiled back, holding him a little closer. “I’m glad I could help,” she paused and then spoke again, a bit uncertain. “You said you spend the holidays here alone. I…well, I’m alone too. I was just thinking…I could…if you wanted…”

Oh. She wanted-she wanted to spent Christmas…with him? Was he dreaming?

“That would be perfect,” he whispered.

She looked even more beautiful this close. It was in that moment that he decided he was going to tell her. He wasn’t sure where the hope he was feeling came from, but he was tired of being a coward.

“Isabel?” he asked, using her first name for the first time.

“Yeah?”

“I want to tell you something. I…well, the thing I’m being blackmailed about. I’m not sure how she found out,” he laughed nervously. He sobered up quickly and looked at Isabel. “I’m in love with you.”

She stared at him, her eyes wide and said nothing.

“I didn’t want you to know because I was scared,” he looked down and fidgeted with his free hand. “But I don’t really have much to lose. So, yeah. I just wanted you to know, I-I didn’t mean to make this awkward-“

He was interrupted by the feeling of her lips on his. His eyes slipped shut and he kissed her back on some old, forgotten instinct. Her sweet soft lips seemed so familiar, like they had done this before in another life.

Gold broke the kiss, blinking in confusion.

“What’s happening?” he asked.

“I don’t know,” she giggled. “But you should definitely kiss me again, ‘cause whatever it is, it’s working.”

And so he did.

*

Regina was smirking as she walked to the library. When she called Gold he told her to fuck off and hang up. So she was going to have her sweet, sweet revenge. Sure, it wasn’t as delicious as making him think his ‘true love’ is dead, but she would have to settle for breaking his heart.

Isabel was on a ladder when she entered, hanging some ridiculous Christmas decorations. “Madam Mayor, how can I help you?” she asked.

“I don’t need your help. There was just something I wished to tell you.”

She narrowed her eyes. “I’m listening.”

“Well, I found out about something that I really thought you should know. It would appear Mr. Gold has a crush on you.”

“Oh,” the librarian said. “So you’re the one who was blackmailing him?”

Oh this was so – wait what?

“What?”

“Of course it was you, I should’ve realized,” she smiled, but there was venom it. “I can assure you, I’m well aware of my boyfriends’ feelings about me.”

Oh, crap. They were dating? How did it escape her notice?

“I hope you’ll know better than to stick your nose where it doesn’t belong next time,” she sneered. It was far more threatening than anything Regina would’ve ever expect from the timid librarian and though she would never admit it, she was actually a little scared.

“Have a nice day,” she added and went back to her decorations.

Regina left quickly, so baffled she didn’t even realize she passed Gold on her way out.

Gold raised an eyebrow as the mayor walked past him and didn’t even look up. He walked into the library, smiling as he saw Isabel standing on a ladder – still in her high heels for some reason – hanging mistletoe.

“Good evening, Isabel,” he greeted her. She gasped and lost her balance. He dropped his cane and steadied her.

“Careful, darling.”

“Well, maybe not startling me when I’m on a ladder would be a good idea?” she teased. “I didn’t even hear you come in.”

“I’m sorry, I’ll tap my cane louder next time,” he smirked. “What did the mayor want?”

“She came to tell me of your everlasting love for me. She didn’t realize she was a little late.”

She finished with the mistletoe and climbed down the ladder, fondly rolling her eyes at the way Gold held onto her protectively. For some reason, and it wasn’t just her odd choice of footwear, he was scared she would fall down.

“I wish I was there to see the look on her face.”

Isabel chuckled. “I wish I had a camera.”

“Are you ready to leave? It would be best if we left before it starts snowing again.”

“Well, almost.”

She pointed up at the mistletoe.

“I wasn’t sure if you had a ladder at the cabin and neither of us is tall enough to hang it without aid. And it would be a pity if we’d skip this tradition.”

“Traditions must be kept,” he agreed in all seriousness and leaned down to kiss her.


	2. Stocking stuffer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A stocking stuffer I wrote based on the same prompt. Set in the dark castle.

The great hall looked peaceful, bathed in sunlight now that the curtains were opened. But it was a little bit dustier than it should be since Belle spent most of her time in the library or with Rumple. He kept teasing her about the dust, but still made sure she would be otherwise occupied.

But today he locked himself in his tower, saying he had something urgent to work on, so Belle picked up the feather duster and set to work.

She didn't even finish dusting the first cabinet when Rumple burst into the great hall.

"Belle!" he called. "Run!"

"What?" she asked, bemused.

And then she realized why he made such a fuss.

There was a blizzard inside the castle, following him.

"You made a blizzard?!" she shrieked.

"I didn't mean to! Come on, we have to hide!"

Belle followed him to the kitchen, firmly shutting the door behind herself.

"What were you thinking?!" she scolded him.

"I was making a freezing potion, but _someone_ rearranged my ingredients!"

"You told me to clean your tower!"

"Yes, clean! Dust! Not handle dangerous vials! I told you to be careful!"

"I was! I carefully organized your chaos of a lab!"

While the two of them fought, the snow storm roamed through the castle and the castle grounds. The only place that was safe was the kitchen, sealed with the protection spell Rumple put there to insure Belle won't burn the castle down during her attempts at cooking.

"Why didn't you just stop it?"

"It may have also temporarily froze my powers," he looked away sheepishly.

"That's not good. Well, at least we're in the kitchen, so we won't starve."

"Yes, at least."

"How do you know it's temporary?" she asked, looking out of the window full of worry. Her beautiful garden was covered in snow.

"Did you forget that I see the future?"

"You said you only see pieces."

He sighed.

"I'm The Dark One. Nothing can take away my power for good. The problem is, I don't know how long it will take till I get my power back."

So they waited.

To keep warm, they lit the fireplace, but as Rumplestiltskin usually kept the place stocked with magic, it wasn't long till they ran out of firewood. And because of the spell that prevented Belle from setting something on fire, they couldn’t use regular wood.

"It seems your decision to fireproof the kitchen came back to bite you in your leather clad ass," Belle grumbled, sitting on a rug in front of the dying fire, wrapped in a curtain, since there weren't any blankets here.

After Rumple collected his jaw, he replied just as grumpily. "I don't think so, as it is the only reason the kitchen isn't full of snow."

"And I was trying to protect you," he added quietly.

"I know. I'm sorry. But I'm cold and scared because only gods know how much time till we can leave. The food won't last forever, either. And I know you're immortal, but...I'm not."

Rumplestiltskin sat next to her on the rug, awkwardly putting a hand on her shoulder. "If it gets worse, I can always go get more wood from the other rooms. As you said, I'm immortal."

"But you still feel cold."

"I do."

Before he had any time to realize what she was doing, Belle threw her hands around his neck, clutching him close in an embrace.

"Thank you."

"You-you're welcome."

They stayed like that for a little longer till Belle broke the silence.

"You know, I don't feel as cold as I did before. Maybe we could just cuddle. For warmth, of course."

"Yes," he agreed and tightened his arms around her waist. "For warmth."

When Belle woke up in the morning, she was wrapped in a real blanket in front of a lit fireplace and both the snow and Rumplestiltskin were gone. She found him in the great hall, spinning at his wheel.

"Glad to see you're finally awake. Just because we got snowed in yesterday doesn't mean you can ignore your chores."

She smiled and walked closer to him, ignoring the way he tensed up whenever she got near him. "Thanks for the blanket," she whispered into his ear and briefly pressed her lips to his cheek.

She didn't comment on his shocked expression, simply picked up her duster from where she dropped it yesterday and continued on dusting.

"No matter," he muttered when he recovered from his shock. "As I said before, good help is hard to find."

She smiled to herself. If he wanted to pretend nothing happened it was fine with her, but she knew she will never forget yesterday.


End file.
